Been Here Before
by Potter's New Girlfriend
Summary: Lily and James are Head students this year, and the alone time causes a weird feeling to ignite between the two. It isn't just love, but that weird feeling in your stomach like, you've been here before. Is it just them? Or is there something more to this?
1. Prologue

Prologue

**In The Beginning**

London, England

1858

_The night was cool, a chilly wind tousling the young man's ebony locks as he strolled through the paved garden, a lit cigarette hanging from his full lips._

_He takes a drag slowly, before exhaling the smoke with ease into the night air, his head tilted back and eyes closed with pleasure._

"_Nothing beats a good smoke," he murmurs huskily to the busty girl clutching his side, her eyes wide and lips smudged from their previous interactions._

_She giggles loudly, her high pitched laughs echoing in the now broken silence. He winces, annoyed, shooting her an irritated look to which she immediately flushes and quietens. _

_With a sigh he takes another drag, his back to the girl, already bored with her. He turns to the party from which they had come, the joyous sounds of partying guests muted from the distance._

_His gaze travels to the gazebo nearby, when he sees her. Hunched over on the wooden bench, auburn hair flowing down her shaking back, he watches as her body heaves with quiet sobs, her small hands covering her mouth to muffle her cries._

_Feeling his intense gaze on her, she glances up, her emerald eyes wet with tears lock with his golden hazel ones. He sucks in a breath at the sight of her, never in his years had he seen such a beauty._

_The intensity of her gaze gave her this raw beauty that no girl could ever compete with, but when his gaze travels to her attire, he winces again. _

_For the young woman's misery is due to the plain maid clothes entitling her to work for the Harding household, __**his**__ household._

_She smiles sadly, her exquisite eyes lowering to her hands now clasped in her lap. Jem Harding, the last of his pureblood line, turns away from the weeping girl, for no matter the attraction the two held in that moment, they could never be together._

_Even though he drinks, smokes, sleeps around and gets whatever the hell he wants, he knows the consequences of being with a girl like her, a muggleborn._

_Turning back to the now plain looking girl at his arm, he fakes a smile, gesturing they go back to the party, and as the two walk away, he can't help but look back._

_But her back is already turned, and the green eyed witch is fleeing into the night, her auburn hair flying behind her. Dropping the remains of his cigarette on the ground, he leaves, his thoughts haunted with the forbidden beauty. _


	2. Chapter I

**Chapter I**

To an onlooker, Lily Evans must have looked bloody ridiculous. Red hair flying behind her, face flushed unattractively, pet owl squawking loudly in its cage; which along with her school trunk, crashed into multiple people in her rush to the Hogwarts express at Kings Cross Station.

She was late, very late. Anyone could tell by the way she checked her watch every few seconds, or the fact that she had given up apologising for continuously crashing into people or maybe it was her racing through the station at breakneck speed, as if her life depended on it.

"First day as Head Girl and I'm already bloody late," Lily fumed, once again checking the golden watch adorning her wrist. After successfully making it through the barrier between platform 9 and 10, Lily straightened up, smoothing non-existent wrinkles out of her sweater.

Smiling graciously at the bustle of witches and wizards farewelling their families, she moved on, pushing her trunk in front of her, searching the crowd for two familiar looking figures. "Why Evans, what a lovely surprise," a velvet voice crooned in her ear.

Flinching at the proximity of the voice, she jumped back, knocking her owl's cage and causing the poor animal to screech in terror. "Black," she hissed, narrowing her eyes at the well groomed boy standing before her, "No need to scare the living daylights out of me, what do you want anyway?"

The boy in turn laughed loudly, before draping a muscled arm around her petite frame. "Now, now Lily dear, what Head Girl talks to her fellow students that way?" he mocked, a smirk adorning his handsome features.

Lily grumbled in response, before turning back to her trunk and making her way to the train. Lily had to admit, even though Sirius Black was a pain in the ass, he did look pretty.

At 6ft, Sirius was tall, but what girls found most attractive about the boy was his elegant hair, falling to shoulders teamed with his deep set grey eyes, he was one of the most dashing boys at Hogwarts. Unfortunately for the female population, Sirius never took a girlfriend; he was the Casanova of Hogwarts, a womaniser, known for having a different girl every night.

You would think he was heartless, casting away girls so easily, but Lily knew that his womanising ways was only a facade to mask the bitterness of being kicked out of his family. "Uh, Evans?" Sirius asked, waving a hand in front of her face, his lips curled in a smirk.

"Oh Sorry, zoned out," she replied, blinking rapidly to keep up with his fast words and expressive hand movements. "-So then Prongs was like laughing, but we still couldn't find Wormy anywhere and Moony kept telling us that he had left," he finished with a laugh, looking at Lily expectantly.

She faked a laugh, turning to check her watch again, "Where are those idiots?" she cried, sighing in frustration. "Who you waiting for Evans?" Sirius sang, tugging on a lock of her hair playfully.

Lily smirked, she liked this side of Sirius; he was like a puppy, playful, loyal and childlike, completely different from the Sirius that the rest of Hogwarts knew. "Vance and McKinnon," Lily murmured distractedly, her gaze locked on a familiar blonde head.

"Oi McKinnon," she shouted boldly, turning more than a few heads at her brash tones. There was a flash of blonde hair, a high pitched squeal and before she knew it, Lily was having the life squeezed out of her. "Marly," she choked out, futilely trying to push the shorter girl off her.

"Oh, Lily, I've been looking for you everywhere, you have no idea, we have so much to talk about," the blonde girl gushed excitedly, her brown eyes lit up with delight, which quickly turned into narrow slits as she caught sight of Lily's companion. "Black," she said haughtily, her pink lips turning into a grimace, "What are you doing here?"

"McKinnon," Sirius replied with a cold voice, his expression matching her surly one. "Well?" the blonde demanded, raising an elegantly plucked eyebrow. "Just leaving," he sneered, before picking up his trunk and strutting away.

The girl beside Lily just huffed with impatience before tugging Lily in the direction of the train. Lily just laughed, for everything about Marlene was dramatic, the way she dressed, the way she spoke, the way she acted over every tiny little thing and the mood she was in after just seeing Sirius Black.

At 5ft 7, Marlene was tiny, with a hourglass figure, a feathered blonde hairdo, deep brown eyes and a flirty personality, Marlene was very well liked, especially amongst the male population. After greeting almost every boy that passed them, Marlene finally stopped suddenly in front of a compartment door.

She turned to face Lily, her brown eyes wide with excitement once again, the matter with Black clearly forgotten. "What?" Lily asked the blonde loudly, who in turn hissed quietly for the other to shut it.

Turning back to face the compartment, she pointed a finger to whatever it was inside, a quiet giggle escaping her lips. Pushing Marlene out of the way, Lily peered through the compartments window, surprised to see a tall dark-haired girl. "Em?" Lily wondered aloud, turning look at Marlene confused.

"Em's talking to Remus," Marlene replied to Lily's question, mirth dancing in her eyes. Lily just shook her head, some time ago; Marlene had got it into her head that Emmeline Vance, their long-time friend and Remus Lupin, a member of the infamous troublemaking group, were destined to be together.

"What?" Marlene asked with a laugh, "Don't they just look incredibly cute together? Her dark hair and his blonde, they like the same books, they're both got that quiet and studious thing going on." With a laugh the two pushed the compartment door open, startling the two already inside.

"Hey Em, Remus," Lily said pleasantly, tugging her trunk into the compartment. Emmeline greeted her two friends with a smile, hugging them both fiercely. "Missed you guys so much," she said softly, pushing her brown bangs away from her forehead. "I sent you an owl some time ago, but I didn't get a reply," Lily called over her shoulder, lifting her trunk above her head onto the rack above them.

"Didn't get anything," Em replied with a shake of her head, her blue eyes wide with apology. "That's alright, nothing important anyway," Lily said dismissively with a wave of her hand, taking a seat next to a tired looking Remus.

"I attempted to write you a letter," Marlene said with a flick of her hair, "But I got interrupted halfway and never got round to finishing it." Em opened her mouth to reply to her friend, but was interrupted by a stocky fair-haired boy tapping on the compartment window, an apologetic smile on his kind face.

"And that's my cue," Remus said with a sigh, standing with his possessions already in hand. "See you all at the feast and see you Lily in about an hour," he called over his shoulder as him and the other boy left.

"Peter's grown a fair bit over the summer," Marlene remarked casually, flicking through one of her various _Witch Weekly_ magazines. Peter Pettigrew was part of the infamous Marauder's group with Remus, he wasn't as attractive, fit or brilliant like his other friends, but Peter made up for it with his caring and loyal personality as well as being smart and a good friend.

There was a loud rip as Marlene opened a bag of caramel cauldrons, shoving one into her mouth with a wide grin before offering her two friends the bag. "Already Marly?" The Head Girl asked bemused, "The train hasn't even left yet," the girl in question shrugged, waving the bag in Lily's face, and with that the girls got to talking about their summer, Marlene's voice the loudest out of the trio.

* * *

><p>He could hear the sound of the Hogwarts Express' final whistle as he pushed through the crowds of people waving goodbye. "Bloody Merlin, first day as Head Boy and I'm already bloody late," James thought with a scowl, glaring at a young boy who wouldn't move out of his way.<p>

Finally after shoving the last few people aside, her clambered aboard the train, breathing a sigh of relieve when the door closed behind him and the train started to move. Running a hand through his windswept black hair and fingering the gold badge in his trouser pocket he moved through the train corridor, peering into each compartment window.

After about the fifteenth compartment he gave up, pulling a small mirror out of his other pocket before murmuring "Sirius Black" at the object. A few moments later, Sirius' face came into view, his grin cheerful at seeing the boy in question. "Prongsie," Sirius sang, waving his hand at the mirror with a laugh.

"Where are you Pads, I've looked everywhere?" James snapped crossly, tapping his foot impatiently. "No you haven't you prick," Sirius retorted with a smirk. "How could you possibly know?" James asked bewildered. "We can see you, you git," Sirius replied with a laugh.

James' head snapped up and he looked around, before finally noticing Peter, Sirius and Remus standing a few compartments down, waving at him like mad lunatics. James flipped them the bird before dragging his trunk over to where they stood, the three greeted their friend and co-founder of the Marauders.

At 6ft 2, James was by far the tallest amongst the four, with untidy messy black hair, round spectacles, tanned skin, hazel eyes and a crooked yet perfect smile, James had all the girls. It didn't help that James was loud and passionate, the Gryffindor quidditch Captain and the king of pranksters, James Potter was a popular guy.

"Moony, did you get Head Boy?" Sirius asked curiously, sitting down on the compartment seat with a huff. "No," Remus replied with a shake of his head, "And I've already checked to see if it was any of the other prefects from the other houses, but it's not, must be someone new."

James shifted uncomfortably, lowering his eyes as so the others wouldn't see his guilty look. "Interesting," Sirius mused, toying with a piece of string absent mindly, "Well whoever it is should be prepared, they're stuck with Evans." At that James' eyes flicked towards the other Marauder, "What did you just say?" he demanded anxiously, once again ruffling his already untidy hair.

"That Evans is Head Girl saw the badge and everything," Sirius repeated, looking at James oddly, "What's it to you Prongs?" "Nothing," James replied immediately, already cursing himself for replying to quickly.

All three other boys leaned forward, interested, "James," Remus began slowly, sharing a look with the other two Marauders. "What?" James asked hesitantly, dreading where this conversation was headed.

He just knew that for the rest of the year, not only the Marauders, but the rest of his year would take the mickey out of him for becoming 'Head Boy'. "Are you Head Boy?" Peter blurted out, a smile tugging at the corner of his lips. James hung his head sadly, letting out a pitiful groan, "Yes," he admitted.

There was silence for a few moments before the other three boys erupted into laughter, each boy helpless with giggle. "Y-you're kidding," Remus choked out, clutching his sides. "I'm not," James replied with earnest, holding his Head Boy badge out for inspection.

If anything, the sight of the badge just caused the three boys to laugh harder, tears slipping down their faces from glee. "James's Head Boy," Sirius practically screamed, before collapsing to the ground in a fit. "Sod off you gits, it's not funny," James whined, pouting like a child.

After a while the three boys had calmed down enough that the only remains of their laughter was the sound of Peter's hiccups and the huge grins plastering their faces. "Dumbledore's bonkers," Remus remarked dryly, earning a half-hearted glare from James.

"True," the other two chorused gleefully, already plotting in ways to mock James. "Well there is a plus side Prongs, you get to work with Lily," Remus added pointedly, winking at James. At the name of the Head Girl, James' thought's turned to Lily, already picturing the two together.

James Potter had always fancied Lily Evans; there was just something about her that caught his eye. He didn't know if it was her long auburn hair, her dazzling smile, her sparkling emerald eyes or the fact that after six long years of asking her out, she _still_ had a witty remark to each of his attempts.

"Oi Prongs," Sirius' voice broke through his train of thoughts abruptly. "What?" he replied with a yawn, stretching his sore muscles after sitting for so long. "You seen Dorcas Meadows yet?" he asked smirking, "Let's just say that I have and I definitely call dibs."

James saw Remus roll his eyes and he laughed, "Go ahead Pads, she's all yours." "What's that supposed to mean?" Sirius cried heatedly, sitting up suddenly in the compartment seat. "Nothing, I just don't like her," the other replied casually, avoiding Sirius' intense gaze.

"What's wrong with her?" Sirius asked coolly, crossing his arms across his chest and sticking out his chin, looking at the other Marauder pointedly.

"Nothing!" repeated James exasperatedly, throwing his hands up in the air in frustration.

"You think there is," the other said suspiciously.

"There isn't."

"There is,"

"There isn't."

"There is."

"There isn't Padfoot."

"Yes there is Prongs."

"No there isn't!"

"Admit it, there is."

"There's nothing to admit cause there's nothing bloody wrong with her!"

"Liar."

"There isn't."

"Yes there is!"

"No the-"

"Shut up the both of you!" Remus broke in, practically shrieking at the two Marauders.

"Moony," Sirius whined, attempting to sway him with what he called 'puppy dog eyes'.

"No."

"Fine."

The compartment was silent; the only sound was the muffled voices of the people moving in the corridor outside.

"Prongs," Sirius began hesitantly, avoiding James' eye contact, his gaze lowered to the floor. "What?" James replied slowly, glaring suspiciously at Sirius, he really wasn't in the mood to deal with him. "Is the reason that you don't like Meadows, is it… Evans again?"Sirius asked.

James' could feel the heat rising in his cheeks and his hand immediately rose to ruffle his hair again. "No," he shot back hastily.

"You do," Sirius declared triumphantly, pointing his index finger at the taller boy.

"No I don't!"

"Yes Prongsie you do."

"Well your wrong again, cause I don't."

"You do."

"'I don't," James explained slowly, as if speaking to a child.

"Prongs likes Evans again, Prongs likes Evans again," Sirius sang softly, doing a little happy dance from the seat of the compartment.

"I don't!"

"You do!"

"I don't!"

"You do!"

"Enough you two, Merlin, you're going at it again?" Remus once again cried, snapping his book with a loud snap.

"I've had it up to hear with you two today," he yelled, his voice becoming shriller as he indicated to his head.

"But Moony-"Sirius began in pleading voice, again attempting to sway the furious Marauder with his 'puppy dog eyes'.

"No," Remus snapped, standing up abruptly, "Come on James, we're going."

"What?" Both James and Sirius cried, one with surprise and the other with mock fury.

"Oh, I see how it is Lupin," Sirius cried, making a point of turning his head away and pointing his nose in the air, his arms crossed across his chest.

"To the Heads compartment," Remus explained tiredly with a sigh, already sliding the compartment door open. With a grumble and a pointed look at Sirius, James rose from his seat, following Remus out the door and into the corridor.

"Moony," James began hesitantly, again fingering the badge in his trouser pocket. "Yes?" "Do you- do you think Dumbledore was wrong pick-picking me?" James stuttered embarrassingly, his cheeks scarlet.

"Of course not Prongs," Remus said, placing a comforting hand on his shoulder, "You'll make a terrific Head Boy." James nodded in appreciation, but Remus' words of comfort did nothing to calm the nerves and the twisting of his stomach.

As they reached the Heads Compartment door James took a deep breath, before sliding the door open slowly. Inside sat Lily Evans, smoothing out what appeared to be notes in her lap.

Just the sight of her caused him to stop; her long auburn hair was curly and swept to the side, a wisp of hair hanging in front of her face. Her beautiful eyes were hidden beneath her long lashes that were brushing the skin of her porcelain cheekbones.

No matter how many times she caught his eye, her beauty would still take his breath away. Remus cleared his throat loudly, causing James to blink and shake his head free of 'Lily Evans' thoughts. At the sound of Remus Lily looked up startled, smiling graciously at Remus.

"Hello there Remus," she said brightly, to which he replied with a small wave and cheerful smile. As her gaze moves to James' figure, her eyes narrow, she cocks her head to the side, shooting him a questioning look. "Potter?" She asks, confused at his presence in the compartment.

James swallows with difficulty, his palms sweating and he was just itching to run a hand through his hair. "I-um, erm that is I- uh," James stammered, looking at Remus desperately, pleading with him to help him. "James is Head Boy," Remus cut in with a sigh, rolling his eyes at James' antics.

"Oh," Lily mutters, her face blank, yet her eyes swam with a million emotions. James laughed nervously, nodding in agreement to Remus' sentence, and that's when Lily stood up. Eyes blazing, hands on her hips and her eyebrows drawn together furiously, Lily Evans was a sight to behold.

"Really?" she questioned sharply, looking from one boy to the other, her mouth pulled into a tight lipped line. "After a year of nothing; no asking me out, no playing pranks," she cried, ticking each thing off her fingers, "You then decide now to play a prank on me, saying your head boy?" she asks furiously, glaring at James with extreme dislike.

"But Lil-"Remus broke in, attempting to explain the situation, but was cut off with James' hand movements.

He reached into his trouser pocket, taking the item he had despised since the moment it arrived and shoving it in Lily's face brusquely.

"There, enough proof for you Evans?" He asked curtly, already cursing himself for talking so rudely, he just couldn't contain himself around her, she just brought out the competitive and passionate side of him, that he just couldn't seem to control. Lily eyed the Head Boy badge distastefully, before finally determining that it in fact was genuine and sunk down in her seat with a furious huff.

The compartment was silent, both James and Lily refusing to look at the other and Remus stared helplessly between the two, opening and closing his mouth in an effort to find something to say.

Luckily for him, he was saved from the awkwardness of starting up a conversation when the compartment door slid open and the other prefects from the four houses piled in, each chatting away loudly to their neighbour.

With the arrival of the other prefects, Lily got back to work, picking up her parchment and standing up proudly, her Head Girl badge gleaming brightly off her cream sweater.

Lily cleared her throat ominously before beginning her speech, "Welcome Prefects, I am Lily Evans your Head Girl-""And I am James Potter, your Head Boy," James broke in with a dazzling smile, earning him a furious look from Lily.

"Anyway, I've decided that today we will just introduce ourselves and go over the plan for the new year," Lily continued, looking very professional as she handed out a slip of parchment to everyone. James watched on through the entire meeting in awe, occasionally adding comments to each of Lily's obviously rehearsed speeches.

Lily was made to be Head Girl, she was in control, handled every question with ease; she was perfect. James hadn't even realised the meeting was over until he noticed people rising from the seats and leaving the compartment, "See you at the Feast," he called out to the few people who turned at his sudden rise from the seat.

"Potter," Lily began curtly, "As Head Boy you will need to pay attention in the meetings, and it's unnerving you staring at me the whole time." James blushed and nodded in agreement, hastily hurrying to where Remus stood at the door.

"Erm, Evans?" He asked hesitantly, pausing in the door way. "Yes?" she replied, turning to look at him expectantly.

"I think it-it would be better if we agreed to get along with one another or stop fighting if we are going to be working together for the year," he proposed, holding his breath as she debated the proposition in her head.

"Truce," she agreed with a firm nod, holding her hand out for a shake.

James clasped her small hand in his large one, immediately noticing the difference between their two hands, one pale, the other tanned, one soft and delicate, and the other rough and weathered.

"Truce," he repeated softly, letting go of her hand and letting his drop to his side.

With a final glance at her, he turns and stalks out of the compartment, following a laughing Remus as they make their way down to their compartment.

And as Lily watched on from behind, her gaze never leaving his form, Lily can't help but admit the sparks that ignited from her quick handshake with James Potter.

She couldn't ignore the weird tingle feeling in her hand as well as the uneasy fluttering in her stomach, but most of all it was that sensation she had, that it felt like it wasn't the first time.

* * *

><p><strong>Well there you have it, sorry it took so long to upload. Reviewing would be helpful, i'd like to know what everyone thinks of the story. Whether it's what they likedislike, what I need to improve on, what they think I should **

**Thankyou. Potter's New Girlfriend.**


End file.
